parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol is a group of five anthropomorphic animated tailless weaselswho serve as henchmen to Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the film, the Toon Patrol are the "police officers" of Toontown, but they behave less like law enforcers and more like criminals in disguise. Judge Doom has hired them to capture Roger Rabbit for the murder of Marvin Acme. The Toon Patrol drive around in a black Dodge Humpback paddy wagon. The weasels enjoy laughing at the misery of others, including each other. Like all the other Toons in the movie, they are invincible to physical body harm except for The Dip. However, prolonged laughter is also shown to be lethal to them. Eddie Valiant jokes around in front of them during the climax of the movie, causing all but Smartass to "die" from laughing at him, after which their toon souls rise to heaven in angel forms. According to Judge Doom, they once had hyena cousins who died in the same manner. While being designed, the weasels and their fondness of weapons were modeled after the weasels in the 1949 Disneycartoon The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. The weasels make an appearance in the Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin''ride at Disneyland Resort. * '''Smart Ass' (voiced by David Lander) - Smart Ass is the smartest, wisecracking leader of the weasels and ranked asergeant by Judge Doom. He has brown fur and wears a light pink double breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bejewelled tie, a matching pink zoot hat with a darker pink band, and spats on his feet. His weapon of choice is a revolver, though in the bar scene he is shown threatening Eddie Valiantwith a switchblade. He is rude, sarcastic (hence his name), sadistic like the rest of his 'men', and seems pretty eager to please his boss. He is a frequent committer of malaprops, but doesn't really seem to notice or care. Smart Ass proves to be the most disciplined of the weasels, as he has more control over his laughter and tries to get his cohorts to follow suit. He is the third weasel to die in the film, but not by losing control of his laughter. After he disagrees with a lyric Eddie "entertains" the weasels with, Eddie kicks him in the crotch, sending him into the reservoir of Judge Doom's Dip sprayer. Unlike the others, his angel does not appear after his death. He is known as Wise Guy in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin''and is first shown on a wanted poster that reveals he is wanted in thirteen states for committing crimes such astoonnapping, assault with a silly weapon, petty larceny, grand larceny and really grand larceny. He is nicknamed '''Smarty'by fans. * Greasy (voiced by Charles Fleischer) - Greasy is the Mexican second-in-command of the weasels, and has long greasy black hair and dark brown fur. He wears a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up all the way to his chest, a partially obscured pink tie and white dress shirt, as well as a tall green zoot hat and spectator shoes, and is slightly overweight. His weapon of choice is a switchblade knife, although at one point in Eddie Valiant's apartment, he is seen wielding a revolver. He is mostly shown speaking English with a heavy accent, and curses in Spanish when Roger shoots into the Acme Factory via a storm drain, propelling Greasy and himself up towards the ceiling, and when he springs a bear trap hidden in the top of Jessica Rabbit's dress. He also appears perverted, as he quickly takes Judge Doom's orders to search Jessica for Acme's will as an opportunity to feel her. He is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter, and drops dead out of the cab of the Dip Machine, putting it in gear as he does so. * Psycho (voiced by Charles Fleischer) - Psycho is the most mentally unstable of the group of weasels. He has a shrilling laugh and high-pitched voice. Psycho wears an unbuckled straitjacket, has a lighter, tanner muzzle, blue eyes with yellow and white swirls characterizing his insanity, and unkempt fur by the hairline, giving it a spiky appearance. His weapon of choice is a barbershop straight razor. He is the last weasel to die, not only by losing control of his laughter, but also by laughing hard enough to lose his balance and fall into the machinery of the Dip sprayer. As his soul rises to heaven, it pushes one of the levels back up so the Dip could spray Roger and Jessica, showing that, even after his death, he was still dangerous. * Wheezy (voiced by June Foray) - Wheezy is a heavy smoker. Unlike his compatriots, who all have brown fur, his fur is smoky blue and has long, nicotine-stained fingers. He is dressed in a wrinkled dress shirt, black vest, pork pie hat withcigarettes stuffed into the band, and loose black tie, all of which are stained to some degree from nicotine. His weapon of choice is a 1940s Tommy gun, though he only uses it once, when he was searching Eddie Valiant's office. When he has cigarettes in his mouth, he has a harsh, raspy voice and when he doesn't, he has a deep voice, as shown when he says "Let's go!" after Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit free Benny the Cab. Wheezy is the second weasel to die. As his soul escapes while he is hanging from a ladder, he tries to pull it back but to no avail. Wheezy was at once thought to be female, since he was voiced by a woman. * Stupid (voiced by Fred Newman) - Stupid is the dumbest of the weasels, though he appears to be more childish than unintelligent. He wears a horizontally striped blue and white t-shirt, a red beanie with a yellow propeller on top, and white tennis shoes that are constantly untied. He has a pigeon-toed stance, and his weapon of choice is a baseball bat with anail in it. He is also very fat. Stupid has only one line in the film "Uh, Toontown's right on the other side of the wall, boss!". He is the first weasel to die after losing control of his laughter, knocking himself over the head several times before keeling over and his hands were seen clutching a lily. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Team Category:Weasels Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic